Bad Day Babe
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Stephanie has a bad day that turns into a real shocker. Will our fearless bounty huntress pull through, or will she need a little help from the Man in Black? Babe. BABE HEA. Not Cupcake friendly. Three part story. See warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT Morelli friendly. LANGUAGE, SEX and ADULT THEMES apply.** **VIOLENCE. Death of minor character. MATURE Content.** Happy Ending. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich. **

**Babe HEA. Some angst. **

**Chapter One**

I woke up to little men pounding hammers against my skull and my furry tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. Ugh. I slowly rolled over and looked at my clock. Eleven thirty am. It's late. I'm supposed to be catching skips today. Shit. I carefully sat up, willing my throbbing headache to disappear. What the hell had possessed me to drink so much alcohol? Oh. Right. Morelli.

Yesterday I had blown up_ another_ car. Only this time I had been ten feet from it, having just exited the car. Lucky it had only been a small bomb otherwise my keister would have been toast. As it was, I had just had a little hair singed and a few scratches. No major damage. Morelli had gone off though. We stood in the parking lot screaming at each other for thirty minutes before he started going off in Italian. That was when I told him he could go fuck himself. I turned on my heel and walked away from him, it just so happened, in the direction of the nearest liquor store. It took twenty minutes to walk there but I was beyond caring. Ranger hadn't even shown up to check if I was alive this time. The forty minute walk back to my apartment had seen the cheapest bottle of champagne half gone. I had collapsed in bed as soon as I was in the door.

Standing slowly, I made my way to the shower. When I emerged, I was feeling slightly better. I popped two Tylenol, dressed in jeans and a Rangers jersey and made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I stopped in my tracks. Rex was lying on his back, unmoving. No! I ran over to the cage and lifted him out. He didn't even twitch. I felt tears streaming down my face as I set him back in his cage and slid to the floor. It wasn't long until gut wrenching sobs were racking my body. My little fella was dead... gone... he had left me. It took a long while for me to pull myself together and stand back up on shaky legs, my headache now ten times worse. I didn't care. Rex was gone. I glanced at his cage and saw him again, fresh tears now falling from my eyes.

I quickly walked back to my bedroom and found a shoe box. Making my way back to his cage, I gently lifted him out and placed him inside. I quickly shut the lid and sat the box on the kitchen counter. The cage was sitting there mocking me. I swiftly picked it up and sat it outside my apartment door. There. I took a deep breath and made myself stop crying. _It was his time Steph, he was supposed to move on. He's in a better place. Hamster heaven... he was a good hamster._ I reassured myself. Taking a few more deep breaths, I washed my hands before opening the fridge. It was empty. I checked the cupboard... also empty... not even any coffee.

Sighing, I walked over to my phone to call my dad to pick me up and noticed the evil flashing red light. Reluctantly I hit the button.

"_You have one new message, received 5:45 am. Hey Cupcake. I've had enough. I can't keep doing this, I won't keep doing this. It's not working for me or you. I want you to be someone you're not and you want me to accept your crazy life. Neither of us are willing to budge. Sorry Steph, it just isn't gonna work. I want a stay at home wife and at least two kids. I think I may have found it in someone else. Sorry Stephanie, I guess I'll see you around."_ I blinked.

Did I do something to piss the bad luck fairy off?! I mean fuck, it's just one thing after another today. Not that I was completely devastated about our breakup. We both knew this had been coming for a while. Still hurt like hell though. And calling at freaking 5:45 in the morning?! He knew I wouldn't answer the phone, the coward! What the hell did he mean; he thinks he's found someone else... unless... fucking asshole scum!

I erased the message and called my dad asking if he could bring a shovel, he said he'd be over in ten minutes. I ran a brush through my hair, tying it back in a pony tail before swiping on five coats of waterproof mascara. I was gonna need some courage today. I slipped into my last pair of sneakers, collected my purse and stared at the shoe box. Taking a deep breath, I picked it up and cradled it to my chest as I made my way downstairs. Dad was just pulling up as I stepped out the front door. I slid into his cab and buckled in silently.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" He wondered. I nodded my head.

"You're looking a little rough kiddo." I blinked, my face was probably still red from crying and my eyes were probably red, puffy and swollen. Not to mention how crazy my hair must be. _Little_ was putting it mildly.

"Can you just take me to the park Daddy?" I requested quietly. He put the car in gear and exited the lot.

"What's in the box, Pumpkin?" I took another deep breath and blinked my eyes furiously.

"Rex." I barely whispered.

"You can't keep a pet in a closed box, they suffocate." He stated, shooting a glance at me again.

"It's a little too late for that Daddy." I mumbled. I was ready to burst into tears again.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Steph." I nodded. I was gonna miss him like hell. I hardly noticed we had parked until Dad opened my car door. I stepped out and watched as my Dad handed me the shovel.

"You want me to come with you?" I shook my head no and slowly started walking off towards a big tree. Looking around, there wasn't another soul in sight. I carefully set the box and my bag down before I set to work digging a hole that was deep enough. Just my luck, as soon as the shovel hit dirt the clouds that had been lingering around for a week decided to open up and dump their load on top of me. When I finished, I was saturated, soaked to the bone. Shivering, I said my goodbyes and laid Rex to rest. I didn't try to hold back the tears that ran down my cheeks as I covered the box with dirt. They mingled with the rain and swept away unnoticed. I made my way back to the car, chucking the shovel in the boot before climbing back in the passenger's side.

"Where to now, pumpkin?" Dad asked softly.

"The bonds office please, then you're done having to waste gas on me for the day." I sighed.

"Kiddo, I like spending time with you, this isn't a chore. I'm happy to give you a ride whenever and wherever you need it."

"I know Daddy. I love you." I gave him a small smile. We pulled up outside the bonds office fifteen minutes later. It was still raining.

"Thank you." I expressed gratefully, giving his cheek a soft peck before I stepped out of the car. He nodded and pulled away when I made it to the door. I trudged my way inside and stopped. Ranger was here. Shit, I didn't want to deal with him today as well. _Too late now_. I continued inside and slid my jacket off, hanging it near the door, hoping I wouldn't track more water than necessary into the office. I sat down quietly on the edge of the couch, hugging my bag to my chest, shivering.

"Hey white girl, pissing down outside aint it? Heard about your car and Morelli." Lula greeted. _Typical freaking burg. _

"Yeah Steph, how you doing?" Connie wondered. I just shrugged. I wasn't as upset about Morelli as I was about Rex.

"We both knew it was coming, neither one of us wanted to be together anymore." I answered dully, frowning as a low rumble of thunder echoed outside.

"What you talking 'bout white girl?" Lula demanded. Uh oh... this is gonna get worse isn't it?

"Morelli and I called it quits, for good. What are you talking about?" I wondered staring her down. She started fidgeting. Shit.

"Well, ya see, the thing about it is... well, when, exactly, did you two break up?"Lula questioned hesitantly.

"This morning, 5:45 am." _Exactly._ Asshole, he's lucky I _didn't _wake up.

"Morelli was seen escorting some woman around last night and this morning, and it wasn't you." I nodded.

"I heard." Both Lula and Connie's jaw fell open.

"Girl, you knew he was cheating on you?!" Well I didn't know before this morning... well I knew he wasn't happy, and he hadn't been getting any sex from me for the past two months, so yeah...

"Yeah." I shrugged again. Ranger was standing against the wall silently observing our conversation. He was probably getting a kick out of it, like usual, something about my life to amuse him. Fuck I hate it when I'm depressed.

"Babe, can I talk to you? In my car?" Ranger suddenly asked. I watched as Connie and Lula sucked in breath.

"No." I replied quietly.

"NO?!" Connie and Lula shrieked at the same time.

"No?" Ranger asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"No thank you. Please." I begged, my voice was timid. He strolled over to me and crouched down in front of me. He slid off his warm dry jacket and draped it around my shoulders, pulling it around me snugly.

"Are you ok Babe?" I didn't answer. Life had gone to the shithouse; my life had always been in the shithouse. Had I ever actually _been_ okay, _ever?_ Damn, I could use some denial right about now.

"Steph," he murmured, probably too quiet for Lula and Connie to hear. "Is this about Morelli?" He enquired. I shook my head.

"No. I don't give a shit about Morelli." I returned truthfully.

"Then what Babe?" I closed my eyes and turned my face away from him.

"Nothing Ranger. Nothing." I felt his hand gently run through my pony tail. His hand froze when he got to the ends.

"What happened to your hair Babe?" He whispered.

"My car blew up yesterday afternoon." I answered with a shrug. I suddenly felt both his hands on my face and I opened my eyes to find his piercing mine.

"Are you ok?" He demanded. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head no and I swore I saw him blow out a sigh of relief. _Must have been my imagination_; _how could he have not known about my car?_ He continued to study me attentively.

"Not that I don't like talking to you Ranger, but I really need to make some money today." I appealed carefully. That was if I wanted to eat today anyway. I'd worry about the rent tomorrow. It wasn't due for another five days yet anyway.

"Ok Babe. Be safe." He stated, brushing a kiss against my lips before he stood and disappeared. My eyes followed him as he quickly slipped into his black Porsche and sped off, his jacket still around me.

Swivelling my eyes back to Connie and Lula, I found them both with their mouths hanging wide open. Hauling myself off the couch, I made my way to Connie's desk. I slid my arms into the sleeves of Ranger's jacket and enjoyed the lingering smell of Ranger.

"Please say you have a file or two for me?" Connie snapped back to herself immediately.

"One. Sherry Dodge. She resisted arrest and assaulted a police office. Apparently he was trying to feel her up and she kicked him in the balls and dropped him like a sack. Shouldn't be too bad. Bond's only set at eight hundred though." I shrugged. Eighty dollars was eighty dollars I didn't have before.

"I'll take it. Lula, want to ride shotgun?" She pushed away from the filing cabinet.

"You bet your life girl." Lula and I piled into her Firebird and zoomed off, her heater cranked up full blast trying to dry us out. I read the file as we were going.

"You wanna stop for an afternoon snack somewhere?" She wondered.

"No." I couldn't. No money.

"Well I sure do." I just kept reading as she pulled into the MacDonald's drive through.

"The big Mac deluxe meal please." Lula shouted over the rain. "What do you want Steph?" She turned to me.

"Nothing!" I snapped, not looking up from the file.

"She'll have one large coke and an extra large fries." Lula ignored me.

"Lula, I haven't got any money!" I exclaimed as she pulled around to the front window.

"None?" She sounded sceptical. "Let me see your purse." I handed over my whole bag to her. She rooted around for about five minutes and all she could come up with was a nickel.

"Huh." She remarked, pulling out her own wallet and paying. I pulled my bag back into my lap and continued reading. She stopped at the next window and collected the food before pulling into a parking space. She tried to hand me some food but I wouldn't take it.

"Steph, when was the last time you ate?" She growled.

"Yesterday." I grunted, my stomach growling at the delicious smells that were wafting through the car.

"You missed breakfast and lunch?! What you thinking girl?" I sighed.

"I was thinking I didn't have any money to buy food Lula." I answered angrily. Lack of food makes me angry... and horny, but hunger was winning out at the moment.

"Well Shit, if it's that bad I can always lend you some money." I just shook my head.

"It's always this bad. Don't worry about it." I finished reading the file and closed it. I stared moodily out the window. Stupid fucking rain.

"You gonna eat your food?" Lula wondered, her voice subdued.

"It's yours. You should eat it, you bought it. I don't want to waste your money." I replied.

"Steph. You saved my life. I owe you so big it aint funny. I just bought you lunch, it's no big deal. Eat it or your walking home." She ordered. I took the coke and fries with shaky hands and ate slowly. I could almost feel the sugar and fat work their magic.

"Feel any better now white girl?" Lula wondered as she floored it.

"Yeah. Thanks Lula." I agreed quietly. I was almost completely dry again too. She just nodded and cranked her ear drum splitting music up even louder.

"Hey, where we heading to anyway?"

"The mini-mart on the corner of Tucker and Willow Street. Apparently Sherry owns it. We'll start there." Lula made the turn and we parked right in front of the store.

Cool.

"How you wanna do this?" Lula inquired, checking her glock over, an excited gleam in her eye. I thought for a moment; Connie said she wouldn't be much trouble.

"No guns, no weapons. Nice, calm and easy." Lula shrugged, tucked her gun away God knows where and led the way in, dodging puddles.

Why did I have the feeling that something was about to go very wrong?

"Hey Sherry," I smiled, walking up to the counter.

"I can't go in today, I don't have anyone to watch the shop" She stated calmly, flicking over the page in her magazine. I looked around; there was one customer in the store.

"Steph will stay here and watch it for you, she done shit like that before." Lula announced. My mouth fell open.

"You're gonna go to the cop shop?!" I exclaimed.

"Girl, no offense but you don't need them ragging on you today, you look like hell." I opened my mouth and closed it.

"You'd do that for me?" I wondered. She nodded and turned back to Sherry.

"You gonna come get rebooked?" Sherry glanced at me and then nodded at Lula.

"Alright, but you watch my shop and look after it" She instructed. I nodded, handed Lula the appropriate paperwork and slid onto the stool behind the counter. I had been sitting there around ten minutes when I heard what my spidey senses had been dreading.

"Alright, this is a hold up, freeze!" I couldn't quite see them; the door was behind an aisle. I slid down to the floor and hit speed dial one. Pick up Ranger, please pick up. The phone rang four times before it went to message bank. Are you serious? Damn it!

"Yo, leave a..." I could hear the men getting closer and I closed my eyes, praying they wouldn't find me. It seemed hopelessly unlikely though, because I was sitting under the cash register.

"Fuck." I stated softly, seeing two shoes stop in front of me. This wasn't gonna be fun.

"You little bitch!" The man growled snatching the phone from my hand and pointing a gun at me. I watched as he pulled the trigger and then I was overcome by darkness.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT Morelli friendly. LANGUAGE, SEX and ADULT THEMES apply.** **VIOLENCE. Death of minor character. MATURE Content.** Happy Ending. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich. **

**Babe HEA. Some angst. **

**Chapter Two**

I was floating. No. That wasn't quite right. I was lying on something extremely soft. Comfy. My head felt fuzzy though. And why was it so dark? Oh, right. _Open your eyes Steph_.

I started drifting back into consciousness, and my eyes fluttered open. The first thing I noticed was I wasn't in a hospital. The second thing I noticed was the stiffness and aching in my right shoulder. I brought my hand up to fix whatever was hurting it when a hand caught mine.

"Don't touch it Babe." The soothing voice whispered from behind me. I turned my head and found him sitting next to me on the bed. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants.

"Ranger?" I whispered; my voice dry and croaky. He picked up a glass of water and held a straw to my lips. I gratefully took a couple of sips.

"Better Babe?" He wondered, setting the glass on the bedside table.

"Thanks." I murmured, glancing around the room. My vision was a little blurry but I knew we weren't anywhere I had been before.

"What happened?" Last thing I remembered doing was staring down the barrel of a gun... huh, I guess that's what was wrong with my shoulder.

"You got shot Babe. Straight through your shoulder. The bullet nicked an artery and you lost a lot of blood. It was touch and go there for a while. How you feeling?" I blinked. The room was spinning a little, but I kept my eyes focused on Ranger's face.

"Dizzy. How you feeling?" I inquired.

"Like I almost lost the most important thing in my life," He whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips carefully against mine. Wow, uh, okay.

"How many days have I been out?" I asked as he sat back, keeping my hand intertwined with his.

"Five." Five days! But what about Rex?! I sat up quickly before my brain caught up.

"Oh." I whispered, lying back down. How could I have forgotten that he died? I let the tears fall from my eyes. I didn't care if Ranger saw me cry, he'd probably just laugh at my reason for crying anyway.

"What Steph? What's wrong _querida_? Are you in pain? I can have Bobby give you some more pain killers." He stated anxiously. Ah, so that's what was making me feel like I was floating, Bobby was the man.

"No. Nothing Ranger. Don't worry about it." I sighed, pulling out of his grip and rolling over onto my good shoulder.

"Steph. If you want to see Morelli that bad, I'll take you back to Trenton to see him." _What?!_

"Why would I want to see that asshole? And where are we _now_?" He crawled over my legs and lay down next to me on the bed, facing me.

"My home. Then why are you crying?" Ranger questioned, brushing a tear off of my face with a gentle finger.

"You're gonna want to laugh, but please don't, ok?" I whispered softly. If he laughed I think my heart would snap in two... I couldn't take that right now.

"Babe. Tell me." He cupped my face and gave me another fragile kiss.

"Rex died." I barely managed to whisper before tears started streaming down my cheeks. I slammed my eyes shut, so at least I wouldn't have to see the smirk that I knew would be on his face.

"Steph, why would you think I would laugh about that? Open your eyes." I shook my head no and tried to turn away from him. I soon found myself scooped up in his embrace. His lips were against my ear, murmuring calming Spanish. My sobs started to ease and Ranger relaxed. I had cried all over his chest. Probably he'd be glad to get rid of me as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry Steph. I know how attached you were to him. When did it... he pass?" Ranger questioned gently, softly brushing a few curls out of my face.

"Five days ago." I answered sniffling.

"The same day Morelli broke up with you? The day you got shot?" I nodded.

"Shit Babe, that's rough." He's sympathizing with me?!

"How long have I been out of hospital?" I wondered. I didn't think they were supposed to release you if you were still unconscious.

"Last night Babe, the pain medicine they were using reacted badly with your system but they changed treatment and all your vital signs strengthened. It was only a matter of time before you woke up." I feared for the hospital staff that had made my condition worse. Ranger would not have been a happy camper.

A knock sounded briskly on the door a moment before Bobby entered the room.

"Ah, my patient is awake at long last. How you feeling Bombshell?" I shrugged and winced, my shoulder was starting to throb with pain. The fog in my mind was beginning to clear.

"Shoulder hurt Babe?" Ranger asked softly.

"A little." I responded. Bobby nodded and approached me.

"Now this is gonna sting Bombshell," I watched him pull out a needle and shrieked.

"Don't you touch me with that Bobby! I'll take the pain." I exclaimed sitting up, running into Ranger's chest.

"Babe, it's just a needle." Ranger's arms settled around my waist

"No needles!" I growled. Both Ranger and Bobby sighed, exchanging a wary glance.

"Don't you two even think about it. Just get me some pills with a strong pain reliever." I ordered. Bobby's shoulders slumped, and he turned and exited from the room returning shortly with two pills.

"You wreck all my fun," he grumbled dropping the pills into my hand and walking away. Giving someone an injection is _fun?!_

"We're at the Batcave right?" I wondered.

"Yeah Babe. Take your pills." Ranger encouraged.

"But the Batcave is forever." I whispered.

"Yeah, it is Babe." Huh.

"I didn't know you liked Bobby that much." I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Babe!" Ranger groaned. I gave a little laugh.

"You didn't mention the fact that _you_ are at the Batcave, Steph." He murmured after a short while.

"Ranger. If you want me, I'm yours... you've always been the one that's held my heart... but I need a relationship; I won't just have emotionally detached sex with you, _especially_ not with you. I won't live through that again," I barely whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"Is that what that night was to you? Emotionally detached sex?!" I shook my head at his angry voice.

"No. That's why I won't do it again, because I know that's what it was for you." I explained quietly. He turned me so I was facing him.

"No it wasn't Stephanie. Not even close. I made love to you. I love you Steph. I want you. I want a relationship with you. I need you in my life Babe. When I got your message... Please don't ever do that to me again!" He begged.

"Message?" I remembered calling him and getting his message bank... I don't remember hearing the tone. He leaned over to the bedside table and picked up his phone along with the glass of water.

"Take your medicine, then you can listen to it." I quickly downed the tablets and held out my hand. He pressed a few buttons and presented the phone to my ear.

"_Fuck,"_ Ok, that was me, "_You little bitch!"_ The attacker's voice exclaimed before a gunshot sounded. "_Good for nothing bloody women!" _The man's voice finished. Sirens could be heard wailing in the background. Shit.

"Sorry Ranger, I..." Well I had called him, but I hadn't known what was gonna happen.

"I know Babe. I fixed my phone so that now, even if I'm in a meeting, I can still receive calls from you. I don't want to be too late next time." He hugged me closer to his chest and took a deep calming breath. "Don't scare me like that again!" He murmured before his lips descended on mine for another kiss. When he finally pulled his lips away, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What actually happened?" I asked.

"Three men robbed the store. Lester heard the call go out on the police radio that a woman matching your description had been seen entering the shop before gunshots were heard and was there in two minutes flat. Two of the men are now deceased and one is in a critical condition. Lester was doing first aid on you when I arrived with the cops and ambulance. He saved your life Babe, and I won't ever be able to thank him enough." Ranger admitted.

"Lester killed them." I stated, shocked.

"He thought you were dead. My men would do anything for you Babe." Ranger replied gently.

"Did he get arrested? Is he going to jail?!" I questioned, panicked.

"Shhhhh Steph. It's fine. Self defense. No cop in Trenton is going to arrest him." I relaxed. I didn't want Lester getting in trouble for helping me.

"Okay." I murmured snuggling into his arms. His hand started running through my hair... I didn't want to think about how scary I looked...

"I gotta go out for a while Babe. I'll be back soon. Get some sleep. You're safe here Steph. Bobby will be here if you need him. Okay?" Reluctantly, I nodded. I wished he would stay, but I wouldn't ask that of him. He kissed me again before standing and walking to his wardrobe, pulling a shirt and cargoes on. He came back and sat down on the bed, leaning over me.

"I love you Babe, I'll be back in an hour or so." My heart fluttered. He loved me. "You'll be here when I get back." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

"If that's what you want." I returned. He softly caressed my lips with his.

"That's what I want babe. I want you, I love you. And I want to find you asleep in my bed when I return," he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my shoulder, "Don't get hurt while I'm gone." I watched as he disappeared out the door, quietly closing it.

I sat up and carefully stood. I had a moment of dizziness but it passed. I really had to pee. What had been going on while I was asleep? And I was clean... how had they washed me? Maybe it was better off not knowing. I relieved myself and made the mistake of looking in the mirror. _Yikes!_ My hair was frizzed out beyond all belief, I was pale and my eyes were red and puffy. How could Ranger want me when I looked like this?!

"Steph?" I heard Bobby call out before the bedroom door opened. "Bombshell?!" He called out, worry laced through his voice.

"In here Bobby!" I sighed. He pushed open the door and found me staring at the mirror.

"What are you doing?! I have strict instructions from Ranger to make sure you stay in his bed." He leaned against the bathroom sink, observing me.

"I would love to take a shower and eat something, please Bobby." The drugs were already starting to take effect... the pain in my shoulder just becoming a dull throb.

"Okay Bomber, wait a second," he pushed off from the counter and exited the room, returning with a roll of cling wrap.

"Take off your tank top." He ordered. Hell no! I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Nuh-uh." I stated firmly.

"Bomber, come on. I've been helping Ranger take care of you; I've seen you naked before. I need to wrap your wound; I don't want it getting wet yet." He took a step towards me and I took one back.

"Bobby, just leave the roll and I'll do it myself." Maybe.

"Steph, you can't lift your arm or you'll pull the stitches. If Ranger was here you'd let him do it." Of course I would, it was _Ranger!_

"Bobby!" I growled.

"Babe, what's going on?" Ranger entered the bathroom where I was backed into a corner with Bobby following me with the cling wrap. What was he doing back? Had he even left yet?

"He told me to strip!" I pointed at Bobby with my good hand.

"I did not. I told you to take off your shirt so I could wrap you in cling wrap!" Like that sounded any better?! Ranger just sighed.

"Bobby, you go check in at Rangeman and get the report from Tank. I'll stay here." He ordered, snatching the roll from Bobby's hands. Bobby threw his hands up in the air and stalked out, not before Ranger smacked him on the back of the head and muttered something in Spanish. I didn't move until I heard the bedroom door shut.

"I'm so sorry Ranger. You should go and run your business. I'll be fine." He shook his head and approached me slowly.

"I didn't want to leave you anyway, Babe. At least now I have a valid excuse for staying." Ranger smiled. He carefully slipped my loose tank top off, hardly moving my shoulder. Placing a kiss on my lips, he gently wrapped my entire bandage with the thin plastic, being sure to make it water tight. He stripped off his clothes and finished undressing me before leading us into his shower. I let him wash me from head to toe. I sighed as my eyes and hormones appreciated his perfectly toned body. Too bad there was nothing I could do about it at the moment...

"Better Babe?" He asked as he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips before he dried me.

"Thanks Ranger." I replied quietly. He removed the plastic and enclosed my body in a towel as well as my hair. Then he lifted me up to sit on the counter.

"Can I check your wound?" Ranger requested. I nodded.

"Getting sleepy Babe?"

"Little bit." I bet it was the pain killers. He removed my bandage and dressing and inspected my wound. I didn't want to look so I kept my eyes trained on his. Ranger kissed the top of my shoulder before he redressed it with clean gauze and wrapped it up.

"Looks ok Babe," he asserted, lifting me in his arms and carrying me.

"_Ran-ger_!" I complained halfheartedly. He chuckled and sat me down on his bed, going to his wardrobe to find us some clothes.

He returned with two pairs of boxers and one of his button-down shirts. Ranger slid into his boxers before he dressed me. He smiled the entire time.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned with a yawn.

"I have you. You're mine. I like being able to take care of you." He proclaimed, tucking me in.

"Can I get something to eat before I go to sleep?" Ranger nodded, laughing as my stomach growled at him.

"I'll go get you something now," he consented, returning a few minutes later with a micro-waved plate of Mac and cheese.

"I love you." I murmured as I sat up and accepted the plate. I felt him settle in next to me.

"That's nice to hear. I could definitely get used to that." I froze with a fork full of food half way to my mouth. "That's the first time you've said it aloud, Steph." Well he had only admitted it a short time ago today himself. I put my fork down and turned my head, pressing my lips against his.

"I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso." I whispered quietly. He kissed me back quickly.

"Love you too. Now eat." Ranger pleaded. The first bite I took was magnificent. Food! I slowly ate the entire plate, relishing in the feeling of being full. He took the plate from my lap and came back, slipping into bed next to me.

"Sleep time now Babe. You need to rest." Ranger affirmed. I yawned.

"Okay Batman." I mumbled. He cradled me gently in his arms, making me feel safe and secure. I heard him murmur something in Spanish as I drifted off.

I was awoken later by his phone.

"Yo!" His, voice was gruff and angry. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Hey Babe," he murmured gently. "Not you Santos!" I giggled quietly. Rangers lips brushed against mine as he listened to Lester speak. "Alright, ETA twenty minutes." Ranger hung up the phone and pulled me tighter in his arms.

"Lester's coming over to see you Babe. He's worried." _About me?_ "Yeah Babe, he wants to make sure you're alright." Wow. That was nice of him... especially since I looked like the living dead.

"Should I brush my hair or something?" I wondered sleepily.

"No_ querida_. You're fine. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you when he gets here." I nodded and tucked my face into Ranger's neck.

"Night." I mumbled as I easily fell back to sleep.

I woke again, this time to a gentle hand rubbing my back.

"Bombshell?" Lester murmured. I groaned and snuggled closer to Ranger, away from Lester. Ranger chuckled, his chest shaking under me.

"C'mon _mi amor_. Wake up for a minute?" I opened my eyes at Ranger's request and was rewarded with a light kiss.

"I'm sitting right here." Lester grumbled. I carefully rolled over onto my back; wincing slightly... stupid drugs were wearing off again.

"Hey Lester," I greeted him subduedly. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Beautiful, how you feeling?" I watched as his eyes scanned my body quickly.

"I'll live." I answered.

"Good." Lester returned with a calm smile.

"Lester?" I inquired hesitantly. He gave a nod. "Thank you." I whispered. He really didn't have to do what he did for me...

"Any time Beautiful, anytime." He gave me a smile.

"Alright Santos, stop charming my woman!" Ranger ordered in mock anger. Lester chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"Your woman?" Lester asked. "You finally pulled your head out of your ass?" He continued.

"Santos, gym tomorrow... uh-no, next week, Monday 0600 hours." Lester stood and chuckled.

"You gonna spend some _quality time_ with Steph?" Lester teased.

"Yeah," Ranger answered seriously before giving me a loving kiss. "I am." Lester shook his head.

"See you later Bossman, Beautiful." And he was gone. I felt Ranger relax beside me.

"Are you fighting with Lester or something?" I queried as I carefully rolled back into his arms, lying half on top of his chest.

"I don't like any man touching you, other than me, even if I trust them completely. I want you all to myself now that I have you." Ranger returned, placing kisses on my nose, eyes and cheeks, ending with my lips.

"I'm all yours." I whispered before my heavy eyelids slid closed and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Final part to come..._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT Morelli friendly. LANGUAGE, SEX and ADULT THEMES apply.** **VIOLENCE. Death of minor character. MATURE Content.** Happy Ending. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich. **

**Babe HEA. Some angst. **

**Little bit of SMUT.  
**

**Chapter Three**

The next time I awoke, my shoulder was burning with pain and my stomach was rumbling. I snuck a hand out to search for Ranger and found the bed empty. Reluctantly opening my eyes, I found a clock that said it was 6 am.

The room was cool and dark. I took the time to study it, seeing as I assumed this was Ranger's bedroom. It was similar to his one at Haywood except this one was double the size and had a few more personal touches. There were a few pictures of Julie, starting with her as a baby, then growing up every couple of years along one wall. There was a picture of Ranger in his army uniform with a bunch of his men on the bookshelf... there was Ranger in his badass black with a bunch of the guys from Rangeman next to his army picture. And then on his bedside table, there was one of me in one of my more conservative distraction outfits, smiling after a job. Next to that photo, there was one of Ranger and I kissing against his car; I had no idea where or when it had been taken it... it still made my heart flutter all the same; he had a picture of me and of _us_.

Deciding I had laid around in bed enough the past week, I carefully rolled to my feet and staggered to the bathroom to take care of pressing matters. As I was washing my hands I glanced in the mirror again. Some of the colour had returned to my face, my eyes weren't red and puffy, but my hair was a little crazy. I found one of Ranger's leather ties and struggled to pull my hair back into a ponytail. I hurt my shoulder before I could even accomplish the task. _Fuck, that_ _throbs._ I tossed the tie back onto the bench as a few tears fell from my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I splashed my face with cold water and ran my fingers through my hair, taming it slightly. I located an unopened toothbrush on the bench and cleaned my teeth. Oh well, that was the best I was gonna be able to do.

I quietly crept out the bedroom door and was confronted with a maze of hallways and doors. Shit. This house is huge; I'm so going to get lost.

"Ranger where are you?" I mumbled barely above a whisper, staring at the ground, contemplating my next move.

"Babe." _Whoa_! I glanced up and found him standing in front of me, leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay Babe?" I nodded and slowly walked over to him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. I felt him drop a kiss in my hair.

"I'm okay. Better now you're here." I confessed into his neck, where I had my face buried.

"You're up early." Huh? Oh yeah, I'm awake... this felt more like a dream.

"My shoulder had enough of sleeping and I'm a little hungry." I explained with a rueful smile.

"Wanna come downstairs with me Babe? We can find something for you to eat." He suggested, one of his hands rubbing up and down my back soothingly.

I made an affirmative noise.

Ranger chuckled and drew back from me a little. I gazed into his eyes and what I saw there took my breath away. Gone was the blank face. In its place were loving and happy eyes and a heart-stopping smile. He tilted his head towards me and softly pressed his lips to mine, pulling back to study my face. Whatever he found must have encouraged him, because his lips were back on mine eagerly caressing them in a heady kiss. When he released my lips this time, I was panting.

"Good morning, my love." He murmured, gently kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush. Affectionate Ranger was giving me heart palpitations.

"Morning." I shyly smiled before tucking my head under his chin, hugging him to me tightly. He chuckled again.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he declared. I blushed even more. "C'mon Babe." Ranger carefully untangled my hands from around his waist and captured one of them in his before he led us down the hall.

Three lefts and a right later we made it to the stairs. Just as we were about to descend, Bobby came sliding out of a doorway to our right in socks, boxers, a button down shirt with a loosened tie. His MP3 player was blasting in his ears and he was dancing like a maniac. I felt Ranger freeze as I burst into hysteric laughter. Bobby suddenly opened his eyes and stood stock still, his mouth hanging open. I collapsed against Ranger's side, his arm instantly sneaking around my waist, holding me upright and against him. Bobby yanked his earphones out and opened and closed his mouth.

"Bobby. Explain!" Ranger barked. I could feel him silently laughing. Bobby looked terrified.

"I... uh... I didn't think you two would be out of bed. I thought you'd be doing the dirty, you know cause Steph is better and you – well she's – and your... Ah – I'm going to go watch TV." Bobby stuttered before slamming his door shut. _Then_ Ranger started laughing.

"I'm going to hold that over his head forever," He chuckled as he picked me up and carried me down the stairs, not stopping to put me down, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I wish I had of taken a picture of that, he would have never been able to tease me about anything ever again." I sighed wistfully.

"I have it on video Babe, don't worry." Ranger chuckled again as he sat me on a bar stool. I decided not to ask. Poor Bobby. I watched Ranger in the kitchen as he made us a healthy omelette each for breakfast; although mine did have more cheese. He obviously knew his way around the kitchen, which was incredibly appealing for some reason.

_My Sexy Cuban man_.

"Babe!" Ranger growled as he placed the omelettes on two plates. He grabbed two glasses, filled them with orange juice and sat down next to me.

"What?" I took a bite and moaned. I love food. I love Ranger.

"Babe," He groaned. "You're playing with fire." I gulped. I swear I heard him mumble _Sexy Cuban man_ under his breath_. _

_Oops. _

"Yeah _oops,_" He stated, slowly devouring his breakfast. When we had finished, Ranger set the dirty dishes in the sink and carried me back upstairs.

"Rest Babe. You need to sleep so you'll heal." Ranger instructed as he tucked me into his bed again. His eyes were softly smiling down at me, but the rest of his face was completely serious.

"Okay Ric." I grinned as his eyes darkened and his hand gently stroked my cheek.

"Pleasant dreams," He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours.

Surprisingly enough, I fell back to sleep easily, dreaming of a certain sexy badass bounty hunter and of all the _pleasurable_ things we could enjoy when I was well again.

* * *

A week passed in relatively the same fashion, I'd wake up to an empty bed, be carted downstairs by Ranger, fed and put back to bed. Throughout the day I'd be woken for lunch and dinner. Sometimes the three of us would sit down after our meal and chat or watch TV or play cards, something to occupy my mind for a little while. I'll be the first to admit that I was going a tiny bit crazy being cooped up inside all day. I'd spoken to the doctor most days; I was still restricted to bed rest and very limited physical activity. Apparently I had given everyone quite a scare.

This morning had been no different from the normal routine. Oh, except one small, teensy, relatively important detail. Ranger had been in bed this morning when I'd awoken. His deliciously naked body pressed against my equally bare skin.

I'd blinked up at him as he'd leaned over my body, his mouth trailing soft kisses from my belly button to the swell of my breasts. After giving each of my nipples a lick and a gentle nip, Ranger moved up my neck, across my cheek until he settled his lips on mine, languorously kissing me into a lusty frenzy. I'd panted as he pulled away an inch, staring at me for an exhaustingly long moment before his body shifted and he settled between my thighs, his lips back on mine. His throbbing cock pressed hard against me as his hips rocked slightly with mine. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, holding onto him for dear life, never wanting to release him.

To say the sexual tension had been slowly building between us for the past however many days would be the understatement of the century. Exploding was a more appropriate description... exploding, all engulfing, electrifying sexual tension. We'd admitted our love, built on our knowledge of each other and shared a good many heated kisses and a couple of almost unbearably seductive caresses. Ranger wasn't exactly a man to be denied anything, let alone sex. Sexual prowess seemed to ooze from him, his sexy swagger, dark eyes and toned body adding to the allure. Not to mention his tendency to slip into Spanish at a moment's notice.

A growl ripped from his chest, vibrating against my skin as his mouth licked and teased my neck. His warm hand slid down my side, resting on my hip briefly, stroking the soft skin of my tummy before cupping my breast and kneading it. I squirmed under him, writhing as he tortured me in the most pleasant way. Just as his hot mouth closed around my other nipple the door swung open. In a blur of movement, Ranger covered my body with the sheets tucked up to chin. He was up in a beat, off the bed, stalking towards Bobby, apparently unashamed of his naked, aroused state, a torrent of angry Spanish erupting from his mouth. Bobby was holding his own though, gesturing wildly at me and poking Ranger in the chest. I watched Ranger fall silent, run his hand over his face and into his hair. He flashed me a small smile before slyly smacking the back of Bobby's head and pushing him out the door.

"Ric?" I wondered, sitting up carefully, holding the sheets to my body as I attempted not to hurt my shoulder.

"Easy Babe." He was by my side in a second, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me up and against his chest. His head rested on top of mine as he simply held me.

I felt Ranger's lips press against my temple before he sat back, his arms only loosely draped around me now.

"Ranger." I whined softly, my eyes watching his.

"Babe, call me Ric please. I'm sorry... I'm too out of control to – we – I don't want to hurt you Steph. I shouldn't have even – I didn't think... Christ, I just _want_ you so fucking badly..." My eyes fluttered shut as he rained kisses on my face softly. With one final passionate kiss, he got up and strode out of the room, fists clenched.

Sighing, I crawled out of bed, cleaned up a little in the bathroom and dressed in one of Ranger's shirts and a pair of his boxers.

I found Bobby and Ranger arguing in the kitchen; Bobby dressed in his Rangeman black, Ranger wearing a pair of low riding shorts. Licking my lips, I carefully slid onto a stool and downed a couple of my pain pills with a glass of orange juice. When I set the glass down I found both men staring at me.

"What?" I asked, snagging a piece of toast and slathering on some jam.

"Shoulder sore, Babe?" I did a half shrug and sunk my teeth into my breakfast.

I wasn't about to admit that I possibly overdid it with the holding onto him and squirming... I wanted some Ranger lovin' at the soonest possible moment – I also didn't want him treating me like a fragile piece of glass.

"Steph." Bobby folded his arms across his chest and stared at me.

"What?!" I cried, taking another bite. Good jam.

"I'll take a look before she lies back down. Get into work." Ranger spoke, his voice firm. Bobby simply nodded, said something in Spanish and walked out.

"What he say?" I mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"He told me to keep it in my pants." Ranger chuckled, kissing my cheek before he settled against the counter, assessing me, concern shinning in his eyes. "Babe if I hurt you – "

I cut him off with a hand across his lips.

"You didn't Ric. I'm fine. I got shot in the shoulder; it's going to be sore for a while yet. You know what it's like, better than anyone. It's only been... crap, two weeks." I frowned until I felt Ranger wrap himself around me.

"Babe. I'm glad I didn't hurt you. You're absolutely right, it is going to be sore for a while. Steph you were – I – you flat lined in the ambulance before we got to the hospital, your shoulder was a mess, torn to shreds, you had an allergic reaction to the medicine that was supposed to help and heal you. You're still on bed rest Babe, no one is expecting you to be up and around yet. You could have died. I shouldn't be pushing you to – "

I stretched up and covered his mouth with mine. He was blabbering. Fancy that.

"I love you." I whispered softly as I released his lips. "I want you." I murmured against his mouth before kissing him again. "Okay? I want you inside me, over me, surrounding me – you're the best lover I've ever had and I can't wait to have you again, as _mine_ this time." I relaxed back into my seat, Ranger following me, his lips settling against my neck.

"I've been yours for a long time, Babe. Don't ever doubt it." I giggled as we teased each other and made out for a bit.

After breakfast, I was allowed outside for the first time, Ranger taking me on a short, yet revitalizing walk down one of the many garden paths that lay within his property. Apparently he had had extensive landscaping done.

Less than two hours later, I found myself tucked up in bed, naked, Ranger inspecting my shoulder, prodding the wound carefully. He laid down with me, my head resting on his shoulder, my nose inhaling his familiar scent. Within minutes it was lights out Stephanie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My shoulder was throbbing again when I stirred. I was _really _getting tired of it. Lifting my hand, I carefully prodded my wound, flinching as pain shot down my arm. _Ouch_. I whimpered and let my hand fall back to the bed. I took a few deep breaths and the pain eased away, gradually.

"Babe." My eyes flew open and found Ranger standing in the doorway. He pushed off the frame and leisurely advanced toward me. Sitting down by my side, he kissed me deeply, brushing his nose against mine for a few long moments before sitting up. "I love seeing you in my bed." He admitted hoarsely.

"I love being here, in it, and not just because of the 1000 thread count sheets." I gently smiled as he chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad Babe. You ready for some dinner?" Ranger asked running his hands through my hair, untangling some of my crazy curls.

"Yeah, let me use the bathroom and I'll be right with you. Wait, _dinner_?" I frowned as I carefully sat up.

"You slept straight through lunch. Bobby said it was better to let you sleep; that you will heal faster." I nodded as he helped me to my feet and escorted me to the bathroom.

Quickly doing my business, I ran a brush through my hair with my good arm. Not having much luck, I gave up, dressed and exited. It would be a while before I'd be able to tame it, at least until after my stitches came out, but I was going to continue trying. Ranger took my hand, giving it a small squeeze as we slowly progressed down stairs.

The smells hit me first, and I started drooling before we even made it into the kitchen. My stomach let out a loud growl in agreement, causing Ranger to smile.

"Let's feed the beast." I found myself seated on the stool that I now deemed mine, with Bobby on one side and Ranger on my other.

Bobby placed two pills down next to my plate, which I quickly took, sipping on my water.

"Steph?" I sighed and gave Ranger my squinty eye.

"I'm fine." I answered, moving my arm up and down a little to prove my point.

I was eyeing my food ravenously. It was a nice big slice of lasagne, completed with loads of cheese. There was a small handful of salad on the side of my plate, but I decided to ignore it.

"Dig in Bombshell." Bobby chuckled, shooting Ranger and amused glace. Sticking my tongue out at my – Ranger I took Bobby's advice and started shovelling food into my mouth, moaning with every bite. It tasted divine. I could feel both men shifting uncomfortably beside me, but couldn't stop my verbal appreciation.

When I had devoured my entire plateful, I sat back and patted my stomach happily. I was one satisfied woman. There was only one thing that would leave me completely satisfied though... I stared pointedly down at Ranger's lap, where one part of his anatomy seemed very happy to see me.

"Sorry Bombshell," Bobby cleared his throat gruffly, "You _know_ there is no physical exertion for at least another few days; nothing that will pull your stitches." I blushed and shot a quick glance at Ranger. He was smiling. Bastard.

"Fine," I huffed, sliding off my seat and wandering over to the fridge. "Is there any dessert around here?"

Both men laughed at my question. I turned, one hand on my hip, and frowned at them. They both pointed to the oven. I squealed as I gazed inside.

_Chocolate pudding!_

"I'll get it out for you Babe. There's cream and custard in the fridge, and ice cream in the freezer." Bobby cleared the breakfast bar and I set it with the various toppings, bowls and spoons.

Bobby and I happily ate our dessert, while Ranger cut up some fruit and ate it with a tiny splash of cream. I was going to have to help him with his eating habits.

As soon as we were finished, Ranger lifted me into his arms again and proceeded towards the stairs.

"Ranger, wait. I'm not tired!" I complained, staring up at him as he continued on ascending.

"Who said we were going to sleep?" His eyes darkened as he spoke, a certain part of his anatomy hardening noticeably.

"I – but Bobby said, _you_ said..." I stammered before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I can be gentle, Babe. I _will_ be gentle." My chest constricted as his breath washed over my face.

"Yeah?" I gasped as he slowed down, juggling me so my legs could wrap around his waist. I slid my uninjured arm around his neck, leaving my other hand on his lower chest. His grip on me tightened right before his mouth found mine.

"I'll show you." He whispered around soft kisses, his lips barely leaving mine. A tingle shot down my spine as I felt him fumbling with the door knob behind my back.

I watched as Ranger kicked the door shut and gently deposited me in the middle of the bed. After a few heady kisses, he moved back to the door, locking it securely. I bit my lip as he shed his shirt, crawling over me, being careful of my injury. Oh my God, we were really doing this. Thank you Lord!

"Ric," I paused, holding my hands tentatively against his tense chest.

"Steph? What's wrong Babe?" His intelligent eyes surveyed me tenderly.

"Why didn't you show up when my car was destroyed?" I whispered tentatively.

"I was in DC Steph, offline. I returned the morning after and went straight to the bonds office. No-one had had time to brief me." He murmured, touching a finger to the ends of my hair. They were probably still singed, unless someone had thought to give me a haircut.

"Really?" I whispered.

He gave a slight nod and lowered his mouth back to mine, his tongue finding his way through my lips touching mine, sliding against it sensually.

Questions bubbled through my mind, doubts, fears and old worries creeping under my skin. I pressed my hands against his chest again, flinching as he drew back from the kiss and dropped his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"What is it Babe?" He inquired. I hesitated before speaking, his eyes popping open to observe me. "Steph?"

"How do you love me? You said there were different kinds of love? Which kind do you feel for me?" I wondered, biting down on my lip as I felt irrational tears prickle in the corner of my eyes.

"Steph..." His voice hoarsely croaked before he kissed me softly, my chest tightening as his lips moved gently against mine.

This kiss was different to any other we'd ever shared... more intimate... more special... it conveyed a whole range of emotions that started a waterfall of tears.

"I love you how a man loves a woman. I love you with all my heart. I feel empty when I don't see you during my day. You're the last person I think about before I go to sleep at night and the first when I wake up. I worry about you all day. Hearing your voice brightens my day. I adore you, Babe. I'm sorry I said it came with a condom, not a ring; my love is unconditional. I can't live without you." He finished chocking on his emotions slightly, burying his face in my neck, breathing me in deeply.

"Good answer," I whispered, sniffling.

His lips brushed against my neck, his tongue darting out to lave the spot lightly before his lips sucked gently.

"How do you love me, Babe?" He breathed gingerly.

"You fill my heart; you give me wings to fly. You're the most important person in my life; the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm in love with you." I half shrugged, crying and laughing as he pulled back, a radiant smile on his face.

"Good answer," he echoed, rolling over onto his back, dragging me over his chest, his hands gently caressing me everywhere at once.

Without warning, his hand captured one of my thighs, lifting it higher as he slid his cock slowly into me. We were both panting when he was finally settled deep inside me.

Home.

We were both home.

Life with Ranger wouldn't always be all smiles and sunshine, but if we always had this connection, I felt we'd make a damn good go of it, regardless.

* * *

_The End. _


End file.
